


Maybe: Johnnyboy Oneshot

by Iconic_Dorko



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_Dorko/pseuds/Iconic_Dorko
Summary: Johnny listens to a conversationThat conversation was about Pony's love interest





	Maybe: Johnnyboy Oneshot

Ponyboy’s best buds out of the gang were Johnny Cade and Two-Bit.  
However, he began ignoring Johnny after Johnny and Dallas got together.  
Johnny didn’t really get it. Maybe Ponyboy hated him for being gay, but that didn’t make any sense as Johnny had this suspicion that Pony was gay himself.  
Dallas and Johnny had finally arrived at the Curtis household when the sun was setting. The air was warm and had this comforting feeling to it. A perfect day to hang out with your love interest.  
The two didn’t need to knock considering they practically grew up with Pony, Soda, and Darry.  
“Hey Y’all!” Johnny exclaimed walking in, but got no response. Johnny looked at the boy sitting on the couch. Ponyboy Curtis himself.  
“Heya Pone.” Johnny greeted. Ponyboy didn’t even look up. He had his headphones in, and his nose in is book.  
“Pony!” Dal practically shouted. Ponyboy almost dropped his book before regaining his composure, and looking at the two.  
“It’s just Dallas, and Johnny.” He said to seemingly no one.  
“Who are you talking to?” asked Johnny confused.  
Ponyboy groaned, “Give me a second, Curly, I didn’t hear what ya said.”   
He took an earbud out and glared cooly at the two.  
“What?”  
“I said hey.” Johnny says a little upset about how Pony was acting.  
“Hello.” Ponyboy grabs his phone and book before getting up.  
“Where are you goin’? We just got here!” Dallas snapped.  
“To my room, Dallas.” Ponyboy left before they could question the boy further.  
“I’ll be right back, Dally. I’m gonna go talk to him.” Johnny said determined to see why his friend was so upset.  
Johnny walked up to Pony’s room seeing the door shut. He put his ear to the door listening to Pony’s conversation with Curly.  
“No..I couldn’t even tell him if I “man-ed” up. He’s with Dallas now,” Ponyboy sighed.  
Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. Why on earth would Ponyboy be talking about him.  
“Curly, you gotta help me get over him! I-I can’t take this heartbreak anymore...Do you know what it feels like to have the person you’ve liked for the longest time be in love with someone else?” Johnny’s eyes widened in shock.  
“P-Pony?” Johnny knocked on the door before opening it.  
Ponyboy didn’t answer, but he was smart enough to realize Johnny had been listening to his conversation.  
“Pony...C-Can we talk?”  
“No.” Ponyboy stood up.  
“Come on, man. You can’t just say that stuff and then ignore me!”  
“Why were you eavesdropping!?”  
“I wanted to talk to you and happened to hear your conversation!”  
“Get out.”  
“What?”  
“I said, Get out! I don’t ever want to see your face again!” Ponyboy shoved past Johnny, leaving instead of Johnny.  
Johnny didn’t understand why that hurt so much.  
Why did he care if Pony ignored him or not? He had Dally, and the gang.  
Maybe it was because he grew up with Pony and has been by his side through everything.  
Maybe it was because Johnny had cared so deeply about Pony and now their friendship was ruined. Johnny felt tears roll down his face.  
It took a lot to make Johnny Cade cry.  
Maybe he was heartbroken because he couldn’t face the fact that the person he used to be in love with was suffering because of him.  
Maybe it was because he was still in love with the boy who had walked away.  
Or maybe… maybe it was because he never saw Ponyboy again.


End file.
